Where Our Chances Count
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Modern AU. He was the cancer strickened patient, she was the lovely nurse. She was the one who changed his mind, he was the one to finally take chances. He fell for her as she fell for him. The time he had left, with her, is all that mattered. Death wasn't as scary as long as she was with him by his side.


He was dying. Slowly, but still dying. Agonizingly with every second that tick as the bald man glanced over at the wall clock from his bedside view. **12:00 P.M.** , exactly as the annoying chicken came out from the small doors the clock had. He looked away from it and turned his face towards the window.

He recollected his thoughts, remembering and wishing he had done all the things he had in his bucket list, sadly, they were cut short due to his illness: Cancer. And unfortunately, vastly spreading around his body.

He had hair once but thanks to the chemotherapy, he had lost it, like most people would. The treatment wasn't working and it was only stalling the inevitable.

He sighed, depressed at the sight of rain dripping down from the window. He looked away and turned to look at the TV. " _In other news-_ " He simply just turned it off with the remote in-hand.

The door to his room was suddenly opened, coming along a doctor. He looked as generic as any non important doctor in shows. "Saitama, is it?" The doctor read his name off the clipboard he held, flipping through the pages rapidly.

"Yes." He weakly answered.

"Good, didn't want to butcher the pronunciation," the doctor put the clipboard at the end side of the bed, where medical personnel can easily access it. "My name is Doctor Eon Howard."

"It's fine, really, Dr. Howard." Saitama had always heard people pronounce his name wrong, though it never bothered him to begin with.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately-"

"The treatment isn't working, correct?" Saitama assumed much. Well not so much assume, his previous doctors have always told him his chances of survival and that being said, it didn't take a genius to know what the current doctor would say.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. "The cancer is now in both your blood stream and bone marrow." The doctor deeply sighed, no matter how many times you tell a patient he's going to die, it never gets any easier. "The best we could do know is give transfusions."

"How long do I have?" Saitama asked the important question, not hesitating even in the slightest while asking it.

"Without the transfusions," the doctor paused before continuing. "Less than a week, with it, at the very least a few months."

"I would still be in pain?" He asked.

"Very much." The doctor confirmed.

"I've already accepted my fate that I'm going to die sooner or later, might as well just get it over with." Saitama surrendered. He never gave up but knowing you're going to die nonetheless, he just gave in.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked. He knew many patients. Both that either decided to take the shortcut or take the long way out, either way, it still ended with them in a coffin.

"I'm sure." He reassured the doctor.

"If you ever change your mind, do please tell our medical personnel." The doctor now left the man's room, leaving him be.

Saitama now stared at the ceiling of his room. With a depressing view to go with the depressing situation, he had enough.

Suddenly, another person came into his room, and this time it was a lovely nurse that brought his lunch. He had many different nurses over the course of his stay in hospital, but none were as beautiful as her.

Smooth and short dark hair that evenly matched her emerald green eyes, she was a sight he'd remember after he died.

"Saitama, correct?" The second person to say his name correctly. From the side of the bed, she took out and extended a small table where it loomed over the man's legs and placed his tray.

While she did, he noticed her name tag, **Fubuki** , it read. "Uhm, yeah, that's my name." He finally answered her. He sat up straight and looked at his meal: a well cooked steak, some mashed potatoes with a small amount of gravy from top to bottom, some corn on the side as well, a red gelatin cup and an appetizing apple juice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the newest nurse here," from the side of the bed where she stood, she extended her left arm, ready to shake hands with the man. He extended his left arm and shook her hand. "The name is Fubuki."

"Well I would introduce myself but unfortunately, you already know my name." He chuckled.

"Heh, guess I do." She smirked, enjoying his small but funny tidbit.

"Anything I should know before I digest this food?" He asked her. Like school cafeteria food, he didn't quite like the food they gave him.

"Uh, well I heard you should avoid the mashed potatoes, said they used potatoes from like, weeks ago." She advised him.

"Maybe, then again, your subordinates could be hazing you." Saitama played with the corn using his fork.

"I guess," Fubuki looked at the man more closely. He was rather young, possibly her age, maybe 2-3 years a bit more older than her? "So, why are you here?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He reversed the question, after all, she is a nurse, she should know what he has, or at the very least, suspect what he has. "You're the nurse, right?"

"That's true…" Though she was new around, she's been in the hospital for quite a few days to know and see his symptoms. She inspected him, carefully looking at all his features. Her staring made it a bit uneasy for Saitama to eat and enjoy his lunch.

 **No hair…** Was the first thing she thought of, although, many people around the hospital are bald. **Could be a symptom? Possible hair loss?** At the corner of her eye, she could see his medical prognosis on the clipboard, though she'd rather guess than take the easy way out of answering the question.

"You're trying to determine whether my baldness is a symptom or not, correct?" He smirked, followed by a small chuckle. "I'll tell you a hint, it was a side effect."

"The baldness?" She asked, hoping that's what he was referring to.

"Yes." He confirmed, taking a sip from his juice.

"You're pale, body looks rather weak and fragile, and hair loss," she told him. "I could only assume… cancer?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Oh, I'm… very sorry." She told him.

"What for? You haven't told me anything I already knew." Saitama said while having a piece of stake in his mouth.

"It's just, I feel bad, you know?" Fubuki told him, scratching her right shoulder.

"I guess, still, that doesn't mean you have to apologize for something you didn't do." He took another sip from his juice. Almost empty.

"I guess you're right," Fubuki faintly sighed. "How is chemotherapy?"

"Painful, but I'm done with it." With everything almost finished on his platter, he saves the best for last, which was the red gelatin.

"You beat it?" She sounded surprise, almost sincerely happy for his accomplishment.

"No, turns out, the cancer is in my bloodstream and in my bone marrow," he blatantly told her. "I'm going to die."

"Don't they usually give you blood transfusions, to you know, help you with that?" Fubuki asked.

"That's what they told me, but I just declined," his cup now had half of the gelatin. "This gelatin is ass."

"You declined!?" She didn't know what made her more agitated at the moment; the patient's lack of interest that he's dying or that he completely decline the use of blood transfusions. Either way, both have her appalled at the man to say the least. "What are you, dumb?"

"I'm going to die, I'd rather it be sooner than later." He simply told her.

"The blood transfusions would easily give you months, maybe even a year or two to live, to let you live life for whatever it's worth," her voice, her tone began to change, almost sounding like a mother giving her kid a lecture. "And you're just going to give up here?"

He had a comical goofy look, staring at her as she gave him a piece of her mind. "Look, I just literally met you," he told her. "Who are you to tell me what I want?"

"I'm… I'm just concerned… concerned whether you thought this through or not." She truthfully told him.

"Well, I did, I rather just give up now then give up later." Saitama told her. He rather he have an earlier expiration date than what he can normally get.

"But you're not giving up." Fubuki tried to persuade him.

"How so? The way I see it, I'm still going to die." He told her.

"We all die," she explained. "Some of us as we're born, some while we're at our 90's. We all die, yet, we shouldn't die without living life to the fullest, where even if we finally meet Death, it wouldn't matter."

"…" He sat there, listening to her words. Her words did have some meaning to them.

"Listen, I respect that you just want to get this over with, I get it, but you should rethink what the doctor has to offer for you," she picked up his platter, now about to leave his room. "Not many people in your position with the same think can get that."

"…" He continued with his silence, clearly absorbing what the nurse is telling him.

Just as she was leave his bedside, she was immediately grasped by her right arm. His left hand grip caught her attention, turning back to look at the patient.

"You're… you're right." He muttered those words to her. She had made him change his mind.

"Smart choice," she couldn't help but to give him a smile. Him listening to her words, changing his mind, it made her feel good to be a nurse. "Your doctor, it's Eon Howard, correct?"

"Yeah." He was his current doctor at the moment.

"Then I should inform him of your new decision." Saitama finally let his grip loose and onward she went out of his room.

A few hours passed, another nurse came by. Not as good looking as Fubuki but still, she was rather pleasing to look at. A brunette, her hair tied to a ponytail and the usual pink scrubs.

No conversation besides the usual "Hi" and "My name is _yada yada yada_."

She took some bloodwork and checked to see if his vitals were good. So far, he had passed.

She finally left him be. Her testing was probably all premature before the doctor can do the blood transfusion.

Another, but this time, a familiar nurse came by with his dinner. "Hey." He greeted her as he took out and extended the side table over his legs.

"Hey there." Fubuki smiled at him, placing his food tray on his table.

His food consisted of a bowl of chicken and broth, a side dish of macaroni and cheese, a small banana slice of cake and a blueberry juice box drink. A much more heartwarming dinner than his usual.

"They're giving you, your transfusions, early in the morning." She informed him, bringing a seat and sitting right next to his bedside.

"Awesome." He took his spoon and took a sip of his chicken and broth. Salt. It needed a bit more salt, but nonetheless, he enjoyed his meal without much protest.

"Do you have some kind of bucket list?" She asked. Being a bit more friendly than usual.

He thought about for a minute, thinking of the things he wanted to do before his passing. "Hmm, I don't have that many things, I do indeed have a small bucket list."

"Planning on doing some of those things once you get out of here?" She kept on asking more questions. Not many nurses would want to know about the patients they take care of, though Fubuki was a different kind of nurse.

"Yeah," he sipped down the remaining broth in his bowl. He placed it back down on his tray. "Why are you intrigued by me?" He shot back with his own question.

"I just am," she sat straight, now putting one of her legs atop of the other. "I find you a bit more interesting than my other patients I'm taking care of."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow as he drank his juice box. He almost looked like a kid again, drinking the small juice box.

"Yes." She truthfully told him.

"Is it because I'm dying?" He was never really relevant in anyone's eyes, so he begged the question of whether his slow inevitable death was the reason she was even remotely interested in the man.

"So far, yes." She was completely being honest with him.

" _So far_?" He didn't know what that meant.

"So far, my interest in you is solely because you're dying," as much as that sounded a bit insensitive, Fubuki tried explaining her interest in the bald man. "I want to know how you're going to live the rest of you're time, still being alive."

"…" He gave her an awkward glance. "You're kidding right?" He had hoped she was joking.

She bit her bottom lip before answering. "Okay, no." She sighed.

"Then what's the real reason?" Saitama asked as he now munched on a piece of banana cake he had in his mouth. Sweet, just as he expected the flavor to be.

"… it's kind of embarrassing to say…" She began to feel flustered.

"Hey, the last thing you said was a bit insensitive, to say the least, at least you can do is muster up what you have to say and tell me the real reason." Half way done with his banana slice of cake.

"… I find you…" She muttered, blushing as she tried finishing her sentence. "… cute…"

He stopped eating, pausing his own movements. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear, can you say that one more time?" Did he really hear her say that?

"I find you cute, alright!" Fubuki loudly repeated herself once more, closing her eyes as her face continued to be a shade of harsh pink.

Saitama dropped his fork on the tray, couldn't believe what the nurse had told him. Cute wasn't a word he was associated with. "Eh, we've only just met today, and already do you find me _cute_?"

"Yes." She truthfully answered.

"Well- I- I- I got nothing to say." Saitama now blushed, trying not to look at the nurse who so stared right at him with her beautiful green and jaded eyes.

"It's fine if you don't have anything to say, I'd just be as shocked as you." Fubuki admitted. It wasn't strange for anyone to find someone attractive, either in personality or physical appearance. But to her, she found him cute in both aspects of that coin.

"Well, it's just, I've never met a woman who was, well, as straightforward as you." He scratched the side of his right cheek.

"Well, I am one of a kind." She took it as a compliment, faintly smiling at the man.

"Heh," he faintly chuckled at her own remark. "W-Well, I'm sure many people have told you, that you have the most beautiful and incredible eyes, right?"

Her cheeks glowed with a shade of pink. While it's true many men have remarked on her eyes, how they were the most beautiful things they've ever seen, she couldn't help but still blush as she was constantly remarked by them. "Yes," she answered. "But, your compliment is still very well appreciated."

"I see." He could tell by the way she blushed, how her body language changed as well as she sat normally now and how she moved her short hair by the side and behind her ear.

She looked at her wristwatch. **7:34 P.M.,** it read. "Oh well, my shift finally ended."

"Well, it was nice chatting with you nurse Fubuki." He extended his arm, ready for a handshake.

"Likewise." She returned the gesture, firmly gripping the handshake.

"Maybe, when I finally get out, we can… catch a movie?" He smiled at her.

"I would most certainly like that." And like that, she returned her bright smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this isn't going be a long SaiBuki story like my other one that is still in progress which is** _ **For the Love of a Favor.**_ **Go check that out if you like this one.**

 **This is going to be a small AU story. Sorry if some instances are a bit OOC, I'll try to keep the characters in, well, in character for the most part.**

 **Anyways, hope you like the first chapter. See you next time when I update.**


End file.
